td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie
Reggie Yang Jr. is a character debuting in Our Island Homecoming. Personality Reggie is good at heart, but can be quite mischievous. He thinks and acts strategically (most of the time) with people he does not quite know, but acts much more genuine with those he is close to. He is quite fond of (mostly harmless) pranks and fucking with people, especially for the benefit of himself, but he has his limits. Reggie absolutely loves to keep himself entertained. He's taken up a number of hobbies, such as comics, music, and dark magic to fill his time. He has also been seen goofing around for the sake of his entertainment, as shown when he jokingly overemphasized his "emo"-ness in front of Daisy on the boat. One method Reggie frequently indulges of entertaining himself is by acting extremely overdramatically. Usually this is in jest, but he does it so frequently that it is hard to tell at times. This is shown with him watching AOAS with Cynthia, and facing away from her, pouring a glass of wine on the ground, and walking out (only to return shortly later) after believing she leaked his Youtube channel, ReggieSongzDeluxe. This is seen again on the boat, with him literally begging on his hands and knees for Ophelia to come and look at his novelty watch. Reggie thinks somewhat highly of himself. He has good self-esteem and considers himself attractive, and believes that others do as well. And they better because like look at him. Reggie has been known to airdrop the entire Island Homecoming cast his selfies on multiple occasions. Reggie is a hard worker when it matters to him. He gets decent grades in school, but still failed the eighth grade by choice. He hardly put work into his job at Sears, yet he is seen putting effort into things that matter to him, such as creating a makeshift basketball court on the boat for Ophelia, and arranging a sandwich buffet for himself and Branden. Reggie is very fond of finding humor in things, both ironically and unironically. In an almost hipster sort of way, Reggie indulges in many fashion and interest choices ironically, such as his novelty overcomplicated watch, or the Garfield strip he carries around in his wallet all the time (the pipe strip). He will often do things that only he (and usually Ophelia) will find humorous, such as wearing two watches at the same time, being amongst the first six subscribers to Dexter Guerra's youtube channel, and of course simply saying "Reggie" at random times. Despite Reggie's open distaste towards crack cocaine, he has a reputation among some people to be "crackhead-ish". Reggie in Island Homecoming Reggie has several allies in Island Homecoming. He gets along with the majority of his team (excluding Em and Archie), and has notably befriended Kensly. In Third Time's The Charm!, Reggie did poorly in the challange, on account of him trying to instead help Kensly, who was not moving from the starting line. He ended up trying to carry her to the mountain. Eventually, Kensly teleported the two to the top. Later, he was the second person selected for Team Weird Mysteries, only after Damia. In Finger Pointing And Name Calling, Reggie suggested the name Team Reggie is Really Really Really Really Hot, which almost won majority, until Reggie was intimidated by Em's threats and changed his vote to Team Weird Mysteries. The team went with his logo idea (himself with the words SEX GOD around him), but slightly modified to fit the mysteries theme. Ophelia described the logo as not only representing the mystery of Mothman, but also representing the mystery of "why is Reggie so sexy?" Team Weird Mysteries ended up placing second. In Phobia Factor Redux, Reggie failed to complete his challenge, which was being sealed away in a one-way mirror room and not being allowed to talk to or see anyone for an hour, as his fear was "being ignored" or "being alone". Reggie struggled severely, complaining and crying in the box. Eventually, Kensly detected some "Reggie Hurt", and teleported inside the cube. Reggie cried tears of joy and hugged her, claiming that this was "not sabatoge, but a rescue mission". Later, when the team was moping about their immense failures, Reggie seems upset with himself not being able to pass, as he complains that his challenge was to do literally nothing for an hour, and he still failed it. In Gotta Swim to Win, Reggie retrieved a mirror from the water instead of anything worth points. When Team Weird Mysteries lost, he was stressed, however he became more upset as Kensly voulnteered to quit and revealed herself as being possesed by a demon. Reggie excorsized said demon, and was extremly upset upon finding out Kensly didn't remember him. Throughout the time between the this episode and the next episode, Reggie acted miserable the entire time, and was significantly more rude to people than he usually is, going as far as telling Cordelia that Derek got eliminated just to make them go away. Whenever anyone said nearly anything, he'd burst into tears, saying that that reminded him of Kensly. In Falling for Ya, Reggie remained upset. He was easily taken off the platform after being too sad to dodge. He also at this point decided to tell everyone that Derek has the hots for Archie. After the team's victory, Ophelia talked to him and told him Kensly wouldn't want him to be upset, and he eventually perked back up. Later that night, he helped through the party in the mansion. Reggie got very drunk. Reggie was the one to initially suggest playing spin the bottle (I think) and at the end of the night, Reggie and Derek platonically fucked as bros in Archie's room. When Reggie awoke, he was very distressed because he was alone, naked in Archie's bed, and assumed that he had had sex with Archie the night prior. In Buzzer B-eater, Reggie appears to be back to his regular self. He does poorly in the trivia challenge, but not as poorly as Woods so it's okay. Reggie got two of the three ingredients right on the question asking what the ingredients to Eugenius Juice were, and that's a victory on its own. He spied in on Team Wait For It's elimination, as he didn't want Woods to go home, since he supplied the chocolate squares. In Deadbeat Poets Society, Reggie was one of the members of his team to write and share a slam poem. His was called "Artificial Solitude." It was about Kensly. In Panic! At the Beach, Reggie was mostly interested in the sexy, sexy, statue of himself. After the events of the episode, he comforted Ophelia and the two watched Jaws together. Relationships Heehee Trivia * Reggie intentionally failed the eighth grade in order to be in the same grade as his friend Miranda. * Reggie stole Samantha from Avery's Girl Scout Troop's dog because she was not taking care of him adequately. * Reggie practices dark magic, but refuses to align it with a religious belief such as paganism. * Reggie is an avid fan of the Archie Comics franchise, which his name is a nod to (Reggie Mantle). * Reggie once sold a rock to Damian for fifty dollars. ** Reggie also sold Melody a piece of soap for one thousand dollars. * Reggie has two cats and one dog, all named after members of prominent new wave bands of the eighties. ** His cats are named David and Tina, after David Byrne and Tina Weymouth of the Talking Heads. ** His dog is named Mark, after Mark Mothersbaugh of Devo. *** This is particularly funny because Mark is a Whippet. * Reggie's father collects rare and retro gaming collectables. * The only video game Reggie has ever played is Mario Dance Dance Revolution for the Nintendo Gamecube. * Reggie's favorite bands include The Smiths, Talking Heads, Radiohead, R.E.M., Devo, the b-52s, Death Grips, and Neutral Milk Hotel. * Reggie's most prized possession is Life With Archie #36. Category:Characters Category:Sears Lore Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Team Weird Mysteries Category:Heroic Heroes